A Field Trip to the Ghost King's Realm
by Luna Rose Knight
Summary: Danny and his Senior class take a trip to the ghost zone. Can team Phantom keep their classmates from finding out the truth? Or will their secrets be revealed? No PP


**(Author Annocenment This is my first publish, so I don't know what I'm doing! So help me by reviewing.)**

Paulina's POV

"Alright everyone is present and accounted for, Mrs. Fenton if you would start the safety precautions." Mr. Lancer said.

I can't believe what I'm about to do. Why, no how could my parents have signed a permission slip for me to enter the… what did Mr. Lancer say it was called… the ghost zone? I mean the idea of entering a realm of ghost may have been cool back when I was a freshman and still had a crush on our town hero, Danny Phantom. But here I am, standing in the Fenton basement with the rest of my senior class to go on our end of the year trip. It's hard to believe that we're seniors and will have our graduation ceremony in a week.

So much has changed since freshman year. Our class went from 100 students to 10. Me, Dash, Kwan, Star, Valerie, Nathan, Mikey, Tucker,Sam, and Danny. But I guess that's what you should expect when you live in a town haunted by ghosts.

I look around and see how much we changed. How much I've changed since freshmen year. Dash, Star, and I have stopped bullying our peers because bullying was considered a freshmen thing to do. So we all stopped. Looking back I was pretty mean, especially to Sam Manson. Which in my defence she stated it by calling me shallow… but she was right. I purposely dated her best friend, Danny, in order to make her jealous. I was such a bitch back then. But I have changed.

Not nearly as much as much as Sam, Danny, and Tucker. Or has the school has called them the inseparable trio. I mean it's so weird what happened with them. When we first started high school the trio were close, but not that close. But then Danny had an accident in his parent's lab. When he came back he became clumsy and nervous whenever anyone started talking to him. But then he started being late to class, asking to leave, or just never showed up to school at all. But the weird thing was, is that he seemed to feel bad about it. Like he didn't have a choice but to leave.

But however bad it was freshmen year, it was three times worst sophomore year. It seemed like he never slept, showed up to class maybe forty percent of the time ( and that was on a good day) and always had cuts, limps or some sort of injury whenever he did show up. I was really worried, as was everyone else in the school, students and staff. But he would always denied it. It made me especially glad that my friends had stopped bullying him that year. Towards the end of Sophomore year Tucker and Sam would also show up to school late or have cuts, but not nearly as bad as Danny.

Then something horrible happen the first day of summer after Sophomore year. The town people called it "The Week Without Phantom." It was so bad; buildings were destroyed, hundreds were put in hospitals, and it seemed that the Fentons and Red Huntress were spread too thin to stop the ghost invasion. But for whatever reason the ghosts stopped attacking. Then when the week was over the town realized something horrible. Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, Jazz Fenton, and Danny Fenton, were missing. Of course the first thought was a ghost did something. But the question was whether or not they were alive. The town was in a panic trying to find them as well as find out when exactly they disappeared. They came back after about three days. And they also brought back Phantom. They later explained that the ghosts had ambushed Phantom so they could attack the town and had kidnapped the four to use as leverage to stop the Fentons and Red Huntress from hunting them. But , all of them came up with a plan to escape the ghosts and did. I didn't really believe it because it seemed too far fetched and had several holes in their story, but it's not like there was a better explanation. At the same time Vlad Masters, the current mayor, stepped down because he said that he couldn't handle the ghost crisis and was no longer fit to run. He paid for all of the damages, hospitals bills and sent Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker to some sort of summer camp in Wisconsin to relax and get over the kidnapping. He said to consider it as an apology for his horrible leadership skills.

Then Junior year started and we were all looking forward to it. Okay so we wanted to ask what happened while they were in the ghost zone. ( Well, only Danny, Sam, and Tucker because Jazz graduated) But when they came back they looked awful. They didn't talk to anyone, they had bags under their eyes, looked like they each lost ten pounds. But probably the one thing we all saw was the look in all of their eyes. They looked like they had seen war. Hell, the acted like they were currently fighting in a war. They would react to the slightest noise and would constantly be looking around the room as if something was going to get them. I guess I just assumed they had gotten over the ghost kidnapping, but looks like I was wrong. I even overheard our history teacher, Mr. Gorden, tell some of the other teachers that they showed signs of PTSD. Needless to say our class was worried about them.

But then the next day it turns out that they each left a note at home saying that they had run away. They were gone for two weeks. I felt so bad for their parents. They were doing everything they could to find them. Luckily Jazz miraculously found them. They were apparently in Vlad Master's vacation home in Colorado. Their parents were furious, but also relieved to find them. The Mansons had then put restraining orders placed on each other on all of them so they couldn't talk to each other. Hoping that it would fix the problem and so they wouldn't leave again. The Mansons had also hired bodyguards to enforce the order. But none of them even complained, not even Sam- THE resident activist. All of them were then put into therapy sessions, but none of them would talk. The only person the talked to was Jazz. They didn't act like they used to and no one knew what to do, except Jazz.

That's when the Foleys, the Mansons, and Fentons decided the best way to help their children was to let Jazz take care of them. Everyday after school Jazz would pick up all three of them and take them to her apartment across town, close to Amity Community College.( She said she would go to an Ivy league School after Danny graduated. No one knew why, but no one questioned it either.) No one knows what happened in her apartment, but it was working. Around October they would start participating in class. November they started to talk to others around them. Nothing big, just basic questions like " Can I borrow a pencil?" or " Did you understand the homework?" Early December the restraining order was dropped so the trio could hang around each other without Jazz.

They started sitting together at school, but they didn't act like we thought they would. The just sort of sat there, mostly doing other things like homework or reading.

It wasn't until after winter break that they started acting normal again. Everyone one was relieved. All three looked happier, came to class together everyday, and for the first time in their high school carriers, acted like normal students. They even got on the honor role. Whatever Jazz did, it worked. Speaking of Jazz…

"... and be sure to turn off your cellphones , it will interfere with the Specter Speeder controls." Jazz stated.

"Alright, everyone onto to the Specter Speeder Bus , we're burning daylight!" Mr. Fenton proclaimed.

Everyone got onto the bus, or SSB as Dash called it. took the wheel, Mrs. Fenton and Mr. Lancer, Nathan, and Mikey took up the first row. Dash, Kwan, Star, Valerie , and I took up the second row. And Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz took up the third.

The portal doors opened and we went in.

 **(Author- I know it's vague. It's supposed to be vague and will be explained in time.**

 **Let me know what you think.)**


End file.
